


The Wolf Wearing The Red Hood

by KumaraFrost666



Series: The Wolf Wearing The Red Hood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canada, Destiny, Dogs, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fate, Half-Vampires, M/M, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mobs, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Wendigo, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaraFrost666/pseuds/KumaraFrost666
Summary: Christa is the new girl in town, she tries to find her father's murderer, while also doing her families bidding. It doesn't seem to hard at first, that is until she meets Derek Hale and all his 'friends'. Her mutt blood brings up many problems, some old and some very new.This begins in Season 2 of Teen Wolf, has multiple magical creatures and beast.





	1. Prologue

We pulled up to our new house, my brother was out cold and my mother was barely awake. Well what do you expect when we had drove almost 17 hours just to get here. Why we moved so far away from our old home I have no idea. I like to think it was for my sake, back in our old town I was being bullied really bad, so bad I started to developed depression and suicidal tendencies. Which most people don't know about due to certain skills. I have tried to commit suicide at least 5 times, but every time I was either too scared to pull the trigger, or my brother had interrupted and saved my life. Sometimes he can be a jerk but I'm still thankful that he didn't give up on me.

This new house was supposed to be my second chance, a way for me and my family to start with a clean slate. To try life over again, to be free from my old self and flourish in a way I used to be scared of. Speaking of the new house, it was rather large, and it was green. It wasn't exactly my taste, but it was better then our old house, which was a boring white. I don't like white, too much of it could make you go insane.

When my mom parked our bright blue pick up in the drive way, my brother almost jumped out of his seat. He was awake instantly, it was kind of his thing, when ever we go on long rode trips he would fall asleep but the second the engine turned off, that boy that seemed dead to the world became a ball of never ending energy. My mom turned around and smiled at me, before she handed me a set of keys.

"Could you go open the trailer, then be a dear and unlock the house, so me and your brother could start hauling stuff in?" I groaned before I turned to my side and looked at my dog Brave, who was extremely excited. I smiled at him before I clipped his leash onto his collar and opened the truck door. Me and Brave hopped out. We walked to the back of the trailer and unlocked it, sliding the door up I quickly grabbed a small box that had me name on it, I held the box close and then headed to the front door of the house and unlocking it.

Once I was inside, I took the leash off of Brave and ran up the stairs to check out the rooms. The house had four bedroom and 3 bathrooms, we had a full kitchen and a dinning room to boot. Also my mom had mentioned that the basement was fully furnished and the living room had a fireplace. Not only that but the back yard had a swimming pool. As I checked over the 4 bedrooms the only one that had appealed to me was a red one at the back of the house, which had one of those fancy window sill bed thingys, and a walk in closet. I walked in and quickly sat down the box, turning around I came face to face with Brave, he was wagging his hard tail and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"We'll go for a walk later, just let me get my stuff up here first, okay?" I gently patted his head before I raced back downstairs. Downstairs my brother had already brung in a lot of my stuff, and had placed it all at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at him when he walked back in with another load of my stuff, it was probably the last of it, he moves way to fast.

"Thanks!" Victor looked at me and smiled before he rushed back out the door. I leaned down and grabbed about to boxes before I headed back up stairs and into my bedroom, setting the boxes down on the floor, I looked them reading what they were labelled. The first box said games and the second read systems, by the luck of the draw the first boxes I grab are my game systems, great. I move the boxes into my closet so they were out of the way and headed back down stairs to grab more boxes, this time I grabbed 3, they turned out to be most of my clothing so I also placed them in my closet, so they were out of the way. The next thing that came into my room was my desk, my brother carried it upstairs and into my room for me. We had to move my bed frame and my matrices up together.

Once I had my computer and my bookcase up, I ran down and carried the rest of my stuff up which happened to be all of my many, many, many books. I sat down in front of my book case with all four boxes and started to unpack and open them. Quickly reading over the titles as I put them up; The strange and unexplainable, Know your shapeshifter, Trees speak my name, A guide to witchcraft, Bestiary. So on and so forth. Anything that a hunter may need. As soon as I was halfway through my fist box my mom already had another task for me to do. Give me a break woman!

"Hey Christa! You should go outside and check out the neighbourhood!" My mom yelled up the stars. I groaned and rolled to the doorway, laying on my back I shouted back at her.

"Mom we just got here and I have a lot of school work and unpacking to do!" I could hear her groan, so I did the same, only louder. As if I was mocking her, and I was.

"Don't give me that sass!"

"You gave it to me first, so bleh!" My wolf hound Brave barked at me and jumped on my bed. "Hey I said after I was finished now didn't I?" Brave whined and rolled all over my new bed sheets, messing up my newly made bed. Jerk. Growling I sat up quickly and ran over to my bed, jumping on top of Brave. Don't worry he's fine. He stopped rolling around and looked at me giving my face a quick lick, he rolled over and started to fall asleep. "I wish I could just fall asleep like that, you have it easy Brave." I gave him a quick pat on the head before getting off of my bed. I walked back over to my bookshelf and finished unpacking the first box, but before I could go to my second, my computer got my attention. It looked so sad just sitting on the floor, not plugged in or hooked up to anything, it was just sitting there, and it was bothering me. My poor baby. I quickly got up and picked up my monitor off the floor placed it on my desk, I did have a laptop but my computer was really heavy duty, and was also left to me by my father. It was his computer from when he was a detective. He kept it for some weird reason that I never figured out. He always was a weirdo. I picked up and moved my computer so it was near the monitor and hooked them up to each other, then plugged them in and watched as the machine started up.

Satisfied with my work of the computer I looked back over at my close. Moving quickly I opened all of the boxes filled with clothes and grabbed a tonne of hangers that my mom had bought for me just before we left Canada. Said they were cheaper up there then down here. I quickly sorted and hung up all my clothes. Once I was done with that I moved over and finished unpacking all my books. I had to have about 50 of them, for real. When that was done I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips to observed my room, and my handy work. It was truly a work of art.

The only thing that still had to be done was the walls, they looked so sad and barren, nothing covered them...yet. I looked over at the box that I had brung up with me when I first entered the house. Walking over I took the lid off and spilled out the content. Pages and pages of info that had gathered over the years, from news clippings, to pages that I had torn of of books at the public library and took home with me. Hey it's not like I'm stealing the entire book, and it's not stealing. It's altering property without consent. And it was all about the supernatural; like werewolves, vampires, kitsunes, that kind of stuff. I've had an interest in this sort of thing sense I was like 6, maybe even younger. Mom said it was unhealthy, Dad thought it was good for me.

I spread out the papers until I found the most recent one, a news clipping from Beacon Hills, the town we had just moved into. I picked up the news clip and opened a box of wall tacks, turning on my heels I looked over my wall and found a place suitable before I tacked it up. I looked at the page and read it, "Hale goes missing from hospital." Frowning I ran my hand over the ink words, reading bits and pieces before my phone vibrated.

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket to find my alarm going off, it was the one I had set when we first got Brave, to remind myself that at 6 pm me and Brave would go out for a walk. I had never once missed his walks and just because we had moved to a new town didn't mean I would start now. Turning to Brave I clicked my tongue and got his attention. He sat up quickly and hopped off the bed, he already knew what was going on. I quickly grabbed my book bag that I had already packed for school tomorrow, and threw it on.

"Ready for your walk?" Brave began to jump up and down. I laughed and picked up his leash and clipped it onto his collar. On my way downstairs Victor stopped me and then punched me in the shoulder. The hell jerk face! "Ow! What was that for!" Victor smirked. Dickbag.

"No reason, just felt like it." I scoffed and punched Victor back. That was always his answer for anything he did. He just chuckled and ran upstairs to what was now his room. Sighing I continued down the stairs and out the door. The second I was outside Brave started to go crazy, running and jumping everywhere.

"Hey calm down, or you're staying on your leash!" Brave instantly stopped and sat down calmly. "Good boy." I walked over to him and patted his head, and removed his leash. Mom and Victor would kill me if they found out that I let Brave off his leash. I patted his head once more before walking across the street, with Brave close behind me. We walked and walked, it was probably for about an hour or two, before we reached the edge of a forest. I looked down at Brave and he looked up at me, I patted his head before walking forward into the forest. I loved the forest, seeing as back in Canada that's where we lived, right in the middle of nowhere but still somehow close to a school.

The second I was in the forest the aura seemed to change completely, it made me feel very uncomfortable, vulnerable even, but Brave didn't seem to be effected at all. It was strange, the way that the forest almost was giving off a feeling of death, it was unsettling. We walked further into the forest. The sun had already went down but I didn't want to go home, so I sat down pulled open my book bag and took out my sketchbook and a pencil. Leaning against a tree I opened the book to the first clean page and started to sketch the scenery. The way that the trees tried to hide the night sky with their stretched out arms. To no avail with the moon and it's bright light making the forest seem less scary. Like a mother cradling a child in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Once I had finished the drawing I turned the page over and started to write on the back.

October 27, 2013 First day in Beacon Hill's

Dear Father,

Me, Victor, and mother have just moved into our new house in Beacon Hills. It's very big and it's green, your favourite colour! We live close to the outskirts of town and next to a forest, I really like it, makes me feel more wild. Like I'm reconnecting with my ancestors. Brave seems to feel the same way, he loves it! Wont stay still. Oh yeah before we got here mom did what you asked, she hid us, just to like you said in your letter. To be honest I don't like it, neither does Victor. He says it's harder for him to sense me coming, makes it easier for me to scare him. We start at are new school tomorrow, I'm really excited. And don't worry! I wont stop, I wont stop until I find your killer and bring him to justice.  
Your Daughter  
Christa Reigis Rosemary

Once I was finished, I closed my book and put it back in my bag. I looked up and the sun was completely gone, I should head back home but I want to explore more so I'm not gonna. No one ever said I was sensible! Standing up I brushed off my butt and whistled to get Brave's attention as we started to walk deeper into the woods. We ended up going so deep that I ended up stumbling upon an old burnt down house. I knew exactly who's house it was. The image was already burned to deep into my mind to forget what happened to the great pack.

"The Hale house." Brave whimpered when we got closer, but a quick scratch on his head and he was the old Brave once more. Now filled with a new sense of power and adventure, I opened my bag once more and pulled out my digital camera, turning it on and letting it focus. As I got closer I started to take pictures of the house,well the outside at least. When I took my first step on the stairs Brave whimpered loudly and sat down. "Really, don't back out on me now. Does your name mean nothing?" Brave whimpered again. "Fine!" I stepped off the porch and back onto the lawn, walking around the house and into the back yard were saw a purple plant on the ground. "Wolfsbane?" I kneeled down next to the plant and pulled out a plastic bag from my bag, ha bagception, and a pair of tweezers.

Using the tweezers I plucked some pieces of the plant and put them into the bag. Sealing the Ziploc I placed the bag back into my book bag. Standing back up I knew something was wrong right away, the air had changed. I needed to get out of this forest now! Or at least far from this house. Quickly I stood up and whistled getting Brave's attention right away. With a quick pace I started to back track, hoping I had a good enough memory to get me back home and out of this forest before I got into some unwanted trouble.

The dark trees that surrounded me seem to grow larger and thicker, like they were trying to trap me in this forest. The leaves seemed to string together and make a quilt to hide the moon and stars from me, to rid me of any light, to blind me in my escape. Twigs seemed to be everywhere, lying in the most inconvenient way possible, grabbing onto my legs and feet, trying to trip me and claw at me. This forest was against me, I just knew it. Piece of shit.

Then I knew for a fact, this forest was against me. The smell that had reached my nose was proof enough, garbage, blood and dirt. The smell of a Omega, a wolf with no pack. Grabbing Brave by the collar I yanked him behind a large tree stump, trying to hide with my best efforts. I looked at Brave and placed a single finger over my lips before I turned to strain my ears, trying to hear the Omega.

"They're everywhere, we have to be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that a million times, from my mom!" They were very loud. Too loud. As they got closer and closer Brave became more restless. I turned back to him and shushed him once more. He looked at me and whimpered, loud. Too loud, the omega's were too close and had heard him. They sprinted our way loud and quickly. I cursed under my breath and stood up and sprinted in the opposite direction of the omega's. I had never ran so fast in my life, it felt like my feet were on fire. My shoes were thin and not made for hiking in the woods or doing anything athletic at all. I could feel the rocks and twigs on my feet, the sharp edges making me wince but I never faltered.

"Brave hurry up!" I looked back at Brave who was a foot behind me, and a foot behind him, where the omegas. The colour dissipated from my face, leaving me white as a ghost, I looked ahead of me once more, to see a group of people. And they were armed. "Help me!" I threw my hands in the air and started to wave them around vigorously. I got their attention easily. Once I got close enough to them I locked my knees and tumbled on the ground, rolling till I was behind a man with blonde hair, I dug my heels into the ground and stopped myself, resting on one knee.

The man looked at me and then back in the direction I came from, he cocked his gun and aimed at one of the two wolves. A man who was standing next to him did the same, mirroring him. And at the same time they silenced them. A single bullet, a single shot. I sighed and leaned forward, trying to catch my breath. A girl kneeled down next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly and looked back up at her. She looked like she was the same age as me, her hair was long and brown, it was also pulled back into a ponytail. Her dark chocolate eyes looked glazed in the moonlight. She was really pretty.

"What are you doing out here, alone?" I looked up at the man I had hid behind, and smirked.

"I wasn't alone, I had Brave." I pointed over at Brave, the man looked at him and sneered. Brave was in the middle of licking his balls, like a real gentleman. He looked back at me and placed a hand on his hip. What is he a soccer mom?

"Still, what are you doing out here?" I took a deep breath and look around, these people were clearly hunters, making them my competition, I couldn't tell them the truth about me though. They would probably string me up and cut me in half.

"I was doing research." I answered calmly. A small smile rested on my lips.

"For what?" He questioned me again. The girl with brown hair glared at him, must be her dad.

"Dad, give her a break, she was just chased by a pair of rabid omegas!" The man sneered and put his gun away. God Damn I'm a detective!

"Allison." Allison's dad gave her a strange look then sighed before looking down at his feet, he had surrendered. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey what's your name anyway?" I looked up at him and then down at me feet.

"Isn't it respectful to give one's name first, before asking for another's." I correct Allison's dad, I really wanted to know his name. He was my 'hero' after all. Her dad looked at me and then sighed.

"I'm sorry. My name is Chris, now what is your name?" I smiled at Chris and then stood up, dusting myself off. Thank god it didn't rain, otherwise my clothes would be stained with mud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris my name is Christa." Once I believed I was clean enough I looked back up at Chris, then over to Brave. "Well, it's been very nice but I think that me and Brave should be heading home." Chris nodded his head and then stepped to the side, to let me pass. I clicked my tongue and started to walk away from the party of hunters, I stopped when I realized something. I turned around and scratched the back of my head. "Could you, um, tell me how to get out of these woods?"

Allison giggled and then pointed west. "Just walk in that direction and you'll will arrive at the highway, you should be able to find your way from there." I smiled and thanked Allison before I clicked my tongue again and started to walk west like I was told. It took about 15 minutes before we reached the high way, just like Allison said. I looked up and down the black top, the first thing I noticed is that there was nothing but trees on either direction. I took a quick sniff before I decided to take a left. Wow so human instinct is right for once. [A/n; it's been proven that when humans are faced with the choice of taking left or right, they more often than not go left. The more you know *insert rainbow here*]

It took about another 20 minutes before me and Brave got back to the house. Why was the walk there longer then the walk back? The fuck?! Sighing with relief I turned the door handle and pushed the door open, and the second I did my mom had tackled me right to the ground. Dick bag!

"CHRISTA!" She yelled in my ear making me almost go deaf. "Where have you been?!" I looked at her and pushed her off of me. I quickly took note of the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I've been checking out the town like you told me to!" My mother was almost in tears, again. I finally pushed her off and got free, quickly making my way to the stairs and running up them.

"Get back down here!" I looked back down at her and stuck my tongue out. I watched in amusement as her eyes flashed gold. My own flashed their true color before I turned on my heels.

"Never!" I ran into my bedroom and shut the door quickly, locking it. Slowly I ran my fingers through my hair, making my way over to my desktop I set down my bag and pulled out my digital camera, setting in down next to my computer. I went back to my bag and pulled out my USB cord and connected the camera to the computer, turning on the monitor and the computer I logged on and started to download the photo's that I had taken today onto my computer.

Moving back over to my bed where I had left all of my collected papers and tacks, picking up one I looked it over and then set it back down. I moved over to my closet and looked for a small box that contained all my yarn and tape. Picking it up I walked back over to my bed and set it down, opening it I pulled out the red yarn and started to unravel it. Red is for unsolved. I picked up a pair of scissors and cut it. I spent the rest of my night tacking up yarn and photos. I even ended up falling asleep in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by my own insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do summaries  
> This is 3rd person point of view!
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf, and If I did oh the things I would do :)  
> Also suicide

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Victor held his sister's phone right next to her ear, in an attempt to wake her up. As if she was an animatronic, Christa shot up and punched her brother in his stomach, knocking him over. Victor fell over and groaned in pain, rolling around on the ground and gripping his stomach. Christa rubbed her eyes, and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Why do you do that every time?" Victor complained while he sat up. Christa looked over at her brother and laughed.

"Why do you never learn?" Christa patronized her brother. "Dumb ass." He slowly stood up and growled.

"Yeah what ever, just get ready or we're going to be late for school!" Victor spat at Christa, turning around he walked out of Christa's room and slammed her door shut. Christa stretched one more time before she slowly got up on her feet. She moved slowly over to her closet, looking through it and picking out a black leather pleated skirt, and a red spandex like long sleeve. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear, she headed into the bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out she dried off and brushed her long blonde hair, tied it up into a high pony tail, and blow dried it. After that she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. She put on a new pair of socks and her leather boots. After she placed her camera back into her back pack, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her brother had a bowl of cereal on the table for her.

Sitting down Christa quickly finished her cereal and put the empty bowl into the sink, after rinsing it off.

"Christa, we gotta go hurry up!" Christa whined and started to head for the door, running outside and into the pick up where her brother was waiting for her.

\- At school Also changing to First Person Cus I can-

I was closely watched the clock the entire way to school, praying to God that I wouldn't be late on my first day at a new school. When we finally pulled up to the school, I swear that my blood ran cold, when I heard the bell ring.

"No, we're late!" Victor had parked his truck already, and had ran up beside me, placing a hand my shoulder he gave me his signature smile.

"We're not late yet, if we hurry we can still make it to first hour, so get your tail moving." I nodded my head and ran into the school, me and Victor said a quick good bye, before I ran down a few halls, heading for the 'C' wing, which is where my first, and might I say, my best hour. English. I was yelled at many times by a few teachers, telling me not to run in the halls, but I didn't bother to listen. I have never been late for any class, and I wasn't gonna start today. When I finally made it to my class room, the bell rang as soon as I entered.

With a sigh of relief, I made my way over to an open desk next to a girl with shoulder length blonde slightly curly hair. When I set her book bag down, the girl next to me spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Lydia, are you new here?" I looked up at her, then back down at my bag finding and taking out my English notebook and folder, setting them on the desk I turned towards her and gave her my signature smile.

"Yeah, My name is Christa, me and my family just moved here from Canada." She stared at me and instantly recognized my accent. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away when the teacher made her presence known. I turned to face to front of the class, where the nicest looking teacher that I've ever seen stood. "Wow, looks like a total ass." I whispered to Lydia, and she giggled in response.

The teacher's eyes fell on me, her eyes narrowed dangerously, the gaze felt like fire, burning and scorching my skin. It made me feel like I was in a court room, I was on trail for murderer, and this man was the judge who had been paid to make sure that I was accused and prosecuted, with the finding of me being guilty.

"Christa Rosemary, I presume?" I nodded my head and folded my hands over my desk and crossed my legs. She tapped his fingers on his desk and picked up a pencil. I looked back at her, my gaze slowly becoming more narrow, more focused. She was starting to twitch and fidget. She was clearly nervous, she was cracking. That was a fact. I knew now, that in fact, I was not the one on trail, it was her, the glare she had given me was out of anger, as if to say 'you better find me innocent or else.' She was the one against a wall, not me.

"And you're Ms. Blake, now that we have are game of guess who out of the way, would you like to start today's lesson." Everyone stared at me, giving me a weird face, and after a few seconds Lydia broke out in laughter. "Thank you, I'll be here all week." Ms. Blake shook her head and opened a folder she had on her desk.

"You're right it is about time to start today's lesson." She pulled out two stacks of paper and set them on either side of her desk. "Today we will be starting a research project. You will be placed into Selected partnerships, so sit down Scott." Scott who had moved off his seat, and motioned closer to his friend. Awkwardly sat back down and lowered his head. "Thank you. Now you and your partner will have to choose a topic to research about, make sure it's one you are interested in, because this project will last for 5 weeks. Once you have a topic, you will research everything you can about it, that includes doing interviews. You will basically be playing detective, once you have as much information as you think possible, you will write an essay like story about it, for the schools newspaper."

I groaned, taking a look around I suddenly became overwhelmed. I didn't know anyone in this room, except for Lydia. My hands became suddenly sweaty, and my legs began to shake.

"Scott, could you please hand out these papers. One of each for every student." Scott nodded his head and stood up, making his way over to Ms. Blake's desk and picking up the piles of paperwork. As he began to hand it out, Mr. Blake opened another folder. "Now for partners, listen closely because I will not repeat myself." I gave Ms. Blake an intense look before I looked back down at my notebook. She began to read off names, I didn't pay to much attention to names that I had never heard before, but I did catch that Lydia and Scott where partners. "...Stiles and Christa..."

When I heard my name I looked up and surveyed the room for my partner. I had no ideal who this Stiles was, and it kinda made me really nervous. A boy with short dark brown hair, and caramel eyes made his way over to me and stood in front of me, holding out his hand, smiling.

"I'm Stiles, and it looks like we will be partners Maple leaf." I smiled back at him and took hold of his hand and shook it. Laughing I let go of his hand and gave him a weird look.

"Maple Leaf? You do know my name is Christa right?" Stiles chuckled and moved over into the now empty seat next to me, setting down his bag and turning to me.

"Yeah I know, I just like giving people nicknames. And you're Canadian so I thought it was appropriate." I giggled and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"How do you know that I'm Canadian?" He smiled and rubbed his arm where I had punched him.

"Your accent is a dead give away." I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Well then, for your information, I'm French-Canadian, so Ha." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "So Stiles you've lived in Beacon Hills your entire life right?" This could be my chance to get some information about this crazy town. Stiles smiled and placed a hand over his chest.

"Yup, born and raised." I smirked my eyes filled to the brim and danced with mischief, I smiled ear to ear all Cheshire like, and my muscles tensed.

"That's awesome!" He let his hand fall back down to his side and looked away blushing.

"It's not that cool." I smiled.

"Yes, it is Stiles. In fact I have some questions for you, about this town and all." Stiles looked back at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh now do you?" I giggled and we began to talk. That's all we did, for the last 20 minutes of class we just talked, it started out as me just wanting information out of this boy to an actual conversation, about each other. We told weird stories about our childhood, and we laughed a lot.

-At the end of class-

When the bell rang me and Stiles decided to quickly swap cell phone numbers and addresses. I looked to my side when I heard foot steps coming our way, and it turned out to be Stiles's friend Scott. I gave him quick smile, but all I got from him was a serious look and a sharp glare. Sneering I turned my attention back to my phone and turned off the screen before putting it back into my pocket.

"Stiles!" Scott placed a hand on the desk roughly, almost like he was angry about something. I looked up at Scott, he quickly glanced over at me and growled? I stared at him for a bit, before I shook my head and began to pack up all my stuff, putting it all back into my bag. When I zipped up my bag I pulled it on and turned to Stiles.

"So meet you in the O room at lunch in the back right corner, did I get that all?" Stiles gave me a quick nod before he turned his attention to Scott. As I walked to the door way I let my ears focus in on what the hell those two boys were talking about.

"I don't trust her." Scott whined.

"What, why not?" I stopped at the door way and turned around looking at Stiles and Scott. Stiles had a hurt look on his face, but I couldn't see Scott's sense his back was facing me.

"I just, don't. Do I need a reason?" Scott retorted. Stiles gave him this look like that Scott had just betrayed him.

"Yes, you hardly know her. So when you actually sit down and take the time to get to know her, then you can talk to me about not trusting her!" Stiles's eyes travelled over to me and gave me kind smile. Just then my heart rate sped up and my blood pressure sky rocketed. Making heat rise to my face. I turned and ran out of the room, and raced down the hallways, this time there where too many other students for the teachers to notice me.

You just met him Christa, you can't already be in love, love at first sight doesn't exist, at least not for you. I ran through the halls as tears fell down my face, staining and burning my skin as they fell down.

-At lunch -

I made my way into the O room with my tray of food, which consisted of a cheeseburger and a bowl of veggies. I made my way over to the back right corner just like Stiles told me, and there he was sitting with Scott, Lydia, and... Allison. He was sitting with that hunter that saved me last night from those two omegas! I quickly made my way over, more interested in these four people then I've ever been.

"Stiles!" I yelled loud enough to get his attention and make him turn around. He looked at me and smiled, scooting over he patted a spot on the bench next to him, telling me to sit down. I sat down and set my tray down, pushing it forward a bit, and pulled opened my bag. I reached in and pulled out my sketch book and a pencil. I closed my bag back up and opened my sketch book to a new page.

"Wait a minute, Christa? You where that girl that was being chased by those two ome...psychos." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yup the one and only." I looked back down at the paper and started to draw a face. I could feel their gazes on me, judging me and every movement I was making.

"So you and Stiles are partners for that stupid English project right?" I sighed and looked up at Allison, the one who had asked me the question.

"Yup." I looked back down and continued to draw.

"What topic did you two choose?" I looked up and over to Stiles who was smirking. He was planning something. I looked over at Allison and sighed.

"Actually we hav-"

"We decided to do ours on all the recent murders, in Beacon Hills." Stiles cut me off before I could finish, I almost felt like growling. Allison smiled and took a bite of her burger.

"Cool." I sighed deciding that I should just ignore all of them. After a while they tried to get me interested in talking again.

"So Christa what part of Canada are you from?" I looked up again this time annoyed.

"I'm from Kelowna, British Columbia." I finished speaking and quickly looked back down at my art work. They didn't talk to me again, they must've given up. After I felt my art was done I looked it over. Soft flowing strokes made up the jaw and lips, sharp, pointed lines defined the eyes and nose, the eyebrows where thin and well kept. Her long curly hair draped over her shoulders and was messy. I looked into the eyes and found myself to be lost in her eyes. They were glazed over, like some one who was about to cry, or one who had seen unspeakable atrocities. That's when I realized something, I had drew Lydia. Fuck! If they see this, they'll think I'm some kind of creep.

I looked up at Lydia and then back down to my drawing quickly slamming it shut, hiding my work from unwanted eyes. Just then the bell rang.

-After school-

I stood next to the flag post, my eyes watched closely for Stiles. A few moments passed before my eyes fell onto the boy I was looking for, he walking next to Scott, almost in sync. Quickly I made my way over to them and walked in time with them.

"Hey." Scott smiled and waved at me for the first time, Stiles's face lit up when he looked at me. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Hey Maple Leaf." We walked all the way to Stiles's Jeep, hopped in and headed out, leaving the school behind. We talked the entire way to Scott's house, telling stories about ourselves and what had happened to us today, and our plans for tomorrow and today.

When we pulled up to Scott's house, we said our good byes and I hoped into the front seat before Stiles had a chance to pull out of Scott's driveway. The rest of the drive was rather quiet, and kinda awkward to be honest.

When we pulled into Stiles's driveway he turned to me and handed me a set of keys.

"Take the stairs, my room is the last one on the left." I nodded and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Stiles smirked.

"Well you didn't eat at school so I thought that I would go and pick us up some food." I smiled and reached for the door, opening it I hopped out and turned back and smirked at him.

"Be safe Hood." He chuckled.

"Hood?" I giggled and closed the door and walked up the pathway to Stiles's house. I put the key in the lock and turned it, when I heard it click I turned the nob and pushed it open, when I walked in I closed the door behind me and took my shoes off next to the door.

Leaving my shoes behind I walked up the stairs and down the hallway and stopped at the last door on my left. I stopped and stood in front of the dark oak door, I placed my hand on the material and slowly moved my hand across it, I let my hand fall down to the door nob and gripped it. I turned the door and pushed it open. I walked into Stiles's room and started to observe it.

The walls where blue and the carpet was a dirty white, slowly I walked into the centre of the room and looked around. The bed was positioned at an angel in the back left corner, the back board was back and also a shelf. To my left was a black dresser and a small table made of oak, which had a blue lamp on it. Behind the door on the left was a built in book shelf. I turned around and observed the other half of the room. There was a black desk with a computer and a laundry basket, which was actually really full. Next to the basket was a surfboard and a large window, there was a matching one on the other side of the room between the dresser and the bed. Both windows had the their shades pulled down, not allowing any light to enter the room.

I made my way over to the bed and set my bag down on the floor, I sat down on his bed and laid back. I rolled over onto my side and gripped the blankets in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the blankets. The smell of musk and blood filled my nose, accompanied by the smell of fresh cut trees and grass.

God dammit, this not okay. I'm not some Disney princess, that's so generic that it takes just one fucking minute for me to fall in love with someone. I growled as I took another deep breath of the scent.

"Well, I'll take it that you like my room." My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up my face beat red.

"Um... I just..." I trailed off trying to hide my face from Stiles. He laughed and handed me a subway sub.

"I hope you like it, it's got olives, bacon, Mayo, lettuce, and some ham." My mouth started to water as I listened to Stiles list off the content of the sub. I quickly opened the wrapping and started to eat the sub.

"It's great, it's like you knew what I wanted!" Stiles smiled and opened his own sub. While he finished eating his own sub, I pulled out my sketch book and turned to the next clean page, picking up my pencil I began to draw. I would look up at Stiles every now and then, just to make sure I was doing it right, I didn't want to miss a single detail about him. With soft long strokes I outlined his face and hair, his short hair was filled in with small sharp fast strokes. I drew in his mouth and nose carefully, I contoured his face and made sure the shadowing was accurate. When I got to his eyes everything seemed to stop, my heart rate sped up as my hand shakily drew in his eyes. To me the eyes where the most important part of the body, because they told a story.

Like a wild mustang I could read the eyes of a human and figure out their entire life story, by the curve and colour, the shine and glaze. Every single detail in someone's eyes could change how someone looks at them. When I drew Stiles's eyes I realized quickly how they mirrored Lydia's, glazed and cloudy just like hers, they told the story of pain and struggle. Though there was something more in Stiles's eyes, something that wasn't in Lydia's, a spark, like fire almost, his eyes burned with a passion, what that passion was for I had no ideal. I could tell there were things he was hiding from me, but I didn't care really, if he wanted me to know he would tell me about it at one point or other.

When I finished the last stroke in Stiles's eyes, I realized that he was try to talk to me.

"So, Christa, do you have any family?" I looked up at him.

"Why the sudden interest?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"No reason, I just wanted to get to know you, better." I sighed and looked back down at my drawing.

"Well there's not much to say, I live with my mother and brother, my father died two years ago. Or rather murdered." Stiles looked at me with kind eyes. They were filled with understanding. I gave him a weak smile. "What about you?"

"Me? I only have my dad, my mom died when I was really young." I watched as his muscles tensed at the mention of his mom's death, I made me slouch and frown. Stiles slowly looked down, and his eyes widened. "Whoa." He reached his hand forward and touched my drawing. My face instantly became beat red and I shut my book quickly.

"Um...I, I can explain." Stiles shook his head.

"You don't have t-" Stiles was interrupted by a loud crash from down stairs. He looked over at me and stood up quickly. He ran quickly to the door and downstairs, I followed closely behind him.

"What happene-" Christa frowned and almost screamed when she saw Scott all bloody on Stiles's couch. "What the fuck!" Scott looked at me his eyes wide with shock. Stiles's turned back to Christa and grabbed her shoulders.

"Christa I need you to stay calm, can you do that?" I nodded my head. "Good I need you to help me carry Scott to the Jeep, go get your stuff and get back down here okay." I did as I was told and ran back up the stairs, quickly I got my stuff and made sure I had the set of keys that Stiles's had given me and made my way back down the stairs. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, holding it open I waited for Scott and Stiles to make their way outside before I followed and locked the door behind me.

-At Deaton's-

We rushed into the vet Stiles's and me in either side of Scott, helping him walk. A man with dark skin (Don't call me out It's just the truth!) and a clean shaved head stepped out from looked to be the back of the building where they kept the animals.

"Quickly get him back here!" The man ordered me and Stiles. We helped Scott make his way into the back room and then onto a metal table, probably for operations and stuff. "What happened to you?" Scott laid down on the table and groaned.

"I honestly don't know, I was walking through the forest when I was attacked by something. But I don't know who or what." I moved closer to Scott and grabbed a pair of surgical scissors that sat on the table. I grabbed his shirt and cut it down the middle. I stared in awe at the wound, it looked like something had bit him. I reached over and touched the edge of the wound making Scott wince in pain. "What the fuck do you think you are doing." I glared at Scott and almost growled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to poison you or anything." I looked up at the man and he smiled at me. "Do you know what did this?" He shook his head and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"No, but I think you might?" I looked at him and shook my head.

Why would I know this? Wait, this does look like some kind of supernatural crap. I looked over the wound and I noticed something that almost made me gag, the smell that was coming from his wound reeked of Wolfs-bane. "Do you think there might have been Wolfs-bane in there?" Deaton smiled at me and walked over to a drawer, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of what ever and walked back over to Scott. He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents on Scott's wound.

Scott screamed out in pain and I couldn't help but chuckle.

-timeskip-

When Deaton had finished cleaning out Scott's wound he gave him a new shirt for him to cover himself with.

"So, what are we going to do with Christa?" Scott asked Deaton. Deaton frowned at Scott and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Scott looked over at me and glared.

"Well she has probably figured out what I am already." I gave Scott a look and motion my hand for him to continue. "You know a werewolf." I stared at Scott and face palmed.

Yeah I already knew because you fucking smell like a dog 24/7, but other then that you haven't shown any real fucking evidence. I looked up at Scott and shook my head.

"Yeah I do, but why does that matter?" Scott turned his entire body towards me.

"It does matter cuz we can't trust you!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"On what grounds!?" Scott flared at me.

"We hardly know you!" I felt my body tense up. "You're just some chick from Canada!" I felt my eyes tear up.

"Yeah, you hardly know me! So you have no right to judge me you stupid mut!" Scott growled at me and shifted. He charged at me and grabbed me by my throat, pinning me against the wall.

"'I'm going to kill you!" I felt my eyes water even more.

"Scott!"


End file.
